Ladies Night Out
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A Series of Fan Fictions based around the crossover friendship between Elle from Heroes and Lois from Smallville.
1. Chapter 1

"Four beers, we have something to celebrate! This here little _meercat_ finally quit her shitty job run by the _oh-so-powerful_ Lex Luther and left him with a black eye as a parting gift."

The bartender was useless and couldn't even speak when she hit him with her _little smile_ and cocked her head to the side.

This was the third guy that she trapped in her web, and just like the others she just waved him away a _'bored now'_ look on her face.

"That's the THIRD bartender you've told, Elle. I think the whole world knows by now."

She went from playing the _little flirt_ to the _stubborn little child_ with her pink tongue out and pointing at me.

When the beers came I grabbed one to one of hers holding it prisoner.

"Hey! Gimmie!"

Her words came in slurries as her tongue was still out and taunting me.

"I will if you keep your wicked tongue in your mouth, Deal?"

"Deal, meanie."

It slips back in trapped by her teeth, replaced by a little pout and a beer bottle.

All their eyes staying on us, like we were the only girls in the whole world not the only girls in the room; they reeked of whisky and smoke.

But all I could do was smile, with Elle there was something even better then her banter coming along tonight.

An all free pass of not getting hit on by drunken men.

This little electric bunny was the one and only girlfriend of _Lex Luther_ and let me tell you he's one jealous man. They could look but couldn't touch.

"How's _Lex_, still evil?"

"Fine and yes. Plus he smells more like brandy then yesterday, I think _Clarky-boy_ paid him a visit and he had to drink away the goodness. He's still handsome with his bald _kissable_ head."

"Eww…too much details. I hate him remember that little fact? I don't want to know how kissable his head is."

"Ok, miss grumpy. I bet you'll be happy to know we had a little spat before I came here, _over you_."

"What, he wanted you to kill me and you said no?"

"Nope, he didn't like me being all friendly with the person that's trying to take him down. He got this serious angry look in his eyes but all I did was tell him to make out with Clark. I wonder if he took my advice."

Lana and Chloe showed up an hour late, fresh from another case of Clark Kent drama with I was happy to be left out of. P

lus today was ladies night out, no Clark Kent or Lex Luther, no men period.

It just got even better, a gag worthy song started playing but of course any Britney Spears songs are nothing but gag worthy. _'Radar' _the only thing on my radar was a third beer.

"What the hell is the DJ thinking; does he want everyone's ears to start bleeding? Britney Spears sucks."

I'm a bit tipsy but I don't think I imaged this. Elle little miss buddle of fun pointing a finger full of blue spark at my head.

"Take it back."

"What?"

It was a duel in the making, the reporter vs. Sparky the girl wonder, oh that's so fair.

"Take it back, NOW. Say she doesn't suck."

"Guys-"

"Shut up, Lana. Go and obsess over my lover some more. Say it Lois, _say it_."

I was about to go and say a bad word but saw that the whole bar of drunken men and business partners were starting at us, _crap_.

"She doesn't suck, she rocks!"

The sarcasm in the words bit into the air, but it was enough that she put her hand down and was back to smiles and giggles.

We were fine again, just another day in Smallville, get mad and then get happy, but I think Lana is plotting her death this very moment.

But of course her cell phone went off and it was the song _'Radar'_ shoot me now.

"Ooooo, it's from _Lexy. 'Sorry about today, can you come over now'_ Now? What does he think I am a dog that comes when she's called, no; no I haven't even had my second drink yet. Hmmm…should I text back? Mean or gushing with love?"

"I think neither, you'll be too busy dancing with me, _sweet-heart."_

So much for no men period.

You could tell there was a smirk on his face before you even looked at him, _Mr. cocky_, and _Mr. undead_.

Yep, I was staring at a four-hundred year old man that had a god's face and the mind of every other man here except with a little evil added to the mix.

"_Adam_. What are you doing here?"

There wasn't a bit of interest or want in her voice as she gave him the icy stare that made the smirk fall right off his face.

"Looking for you, pet. I'm ready to play, come on. He's not for you, just a rich spoiled son of a-"

Screams came from him, us and the rest of the bar as she toasted him to a nice crisp color and left him only with a inch of life left. But of course in only a few seconds he was up and about, not looking that happy.

"Don't talk about him like your better then he is. He's more of a man then you could ever be, smarter, heck he's even more evil then you, compared to him you're just a pansy. Oh, now you want to play? Get the hell out, Adam and go make out with Peter."

She sat back down, smile back and beer in hand as if that hadn't just happen and we were back to talking about Lex and his bald head.

He left in burned clothes, whistles following him out.

"Out with bad and stupid trash."

Only we were left, the rest ran in confusion and terror, well, free drinks!

The rest of the evening went smoothly, many drinks and gossip about everything from our boys to fashion. And at last our ride came, a long limo filled with roses and lilies, from Lex of course.

"Oh he's_ good_."


	2. Warning: They Bite

"Was that a pick up line or just a hunk of stinky cheese, go play with your buddy over there? _We're not for sale_."

He backed off, tail between his legs and a pout firm on his lips. But did I give one single damn? Nope.

Today was drinks, wet, dry and full of goodness. Today was drinks but without a carry on bag.

"Hey _Miss Grumpy_, he was cute! Why do you have to scare off all of the men, just because your nursing a broken heart doesn't mean I have to suffer? Drink up; Lo it's going to be a long and boring night."

"For you, for me it will be a night of peace and quiet."

Her roll of the eyes just made me smile even wider until everything that I hoped for crashed down with a big, big bang and it had one name, _Dean Winchester._

"Scratch that, the destroyer of peace and quiet just walked in, and he's armed with a whole lot of one liners."

Before the idea of ducking popped into my head he was smiling over at me and moving fast like a lion ready to jump and bug me to death.

Sam was there with a sorry in his eyes and there was nothing he could do for me so I braced myself.

"My, my, what do we have here, mistress reporter having a drink, isn't it a rule not to drink on the job?"

"I'm not on the job, and I could say the same for you, _Winchester_."

He was staying and it was unclear when he would have his fill of teasing me and jump back in his car _(which so, so very lovely) _and drive off.

"Whoa, _warning: she bites_. I'm on the job your on the job, that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun now and then. Who's the Blondie?"

Blondie, oh he's in for a big surprise. Go get him, girl! Don't forget to use your sparkly nails and sparky finger tips

"Excuse me? Who you calling _Blondie_? Well, _Blondie_ can sure bite."

It was funny in a very painful way, but still very, very funny.

He looked at Elle as she grinned away at him like a cat with a mouse and I swore he almost fainted with shock, now that would be really funny.

"Dean, this is Elle, Elle this is Dean. As you can see Elle's not like all the other girls you know, _Winchester_."

"I can see that, looks like I'm in for the twins of trouble. I'll just be on my way, umm…bye."

It was as if all my stress had left with him and now I was free to drink until every thing was blurry and get rid of this weird thought in my head, _'wasn't Dean looking good today?'_

No way was I touching that one.


End file.
